Rise from the Ashes
by Tadashi-the-demigod
Summary: First fic. Tadashi is back, alive, but not quite the same. not quite human. This is the story of answers for Tadashi, closure for hiro, and a whole lot of brotherly love. Not Hidashi! No parings as of yet. better then it sounds, i stink at summarys. please read! T because im paranoid.
1. Escape

Hi guys! This is Tadashi-the-demigod here, and this is my first fanfiction ever! I am open to all comments and flames are also welcome and will be used to defeat Geia! (pjo reference for those of you that don't know) but anyway, the Idea for this fanfiction came from AmalgamationofFaces Rise of the Phoenix- go read that, it's one of the best fics I have ever read! Anyway, updates will be sporadic, But I will try to give you guys 1-2 K chapters once a week. Heads up for swear sensitive people! There will be no cussing in this fanfiction! Unless you count the word heck. Other than that..

You done reading Rise Of the Phoenix? Good. now on with my story, Rise from the ashes!

Disclaimer- I do not own big hero 6, or the idea for tadashi to be a phoenix, or the idea for the ages presented in this story for Tadashi and hiro. But the rest of the plot arc is mine!

*Tadashi POV*

Cold. Cold dark and very very dry. 5 year old Tadashi Hamada awoke and stared up at the cement ceiling. He knew he had only a few minutes at most until _He_ came. Tadashi would have to move his aching body of of the little cot he called his bed, and get to work. Or else _He_ would harm his family. Or at least that was his excuse. Tadashi didn't know if he could really get to them. Now, you may be wondering how the Late Tadashi Hamada, dead, was now 5 years old and locked in a cement room. He only knew what he had been told, but it was the only information he had.

On his the day he had turned 5, or what he was told was the day he turned 5, Tadashi didn't know for sure. Anyway, _He_ had sat Tadashi down, and told him a story

* _flashback*_

 _Tadashi was nervous._ He _had told him that it was a special day. A day of answers. As Tadashi arrived in a new room, lead there by two Guards, and when he walked in, saw Him._

" _Tadashi" He said_

" _Who are you?" Tadashi replied, stuttering. Tadashi knew his face. But he had no name to Tadashi. Tadashi flinched at the sight of him. Tadashi knew that he was the one who was responsible for him being in this place for as long as he could remember. This man specifically never hurt him, but he wasn't fed much, and punishment for misbehaving wasn't fun either. Tadashi may have only been five, but he was incredibly smart, and knew an authority figure when he saw one. And Tadashi knew this man was in charge. The man must have seen him flinch, as he said_

" _Tadashi, Tadashi. As long as you cooperate, you have no need to be afraid. I have brought you here to tell you your story, and to wish you a happy birthday" the man sounded cheerful, but the threat and promise in his words was very audible to Tadashi._

" _But I am also here to give you a- how should I put this? Incentive to work"_

 _Tadashi tensed. The man ignored Tadashi's obvious fear and continued_

" _5 years ago, a …. Colleague of mine, Robert callahan faked his own death. As you most likely know, he was one and still is one of the most brilliant men in the world. During a showcase exhibition, he saw an invention that could help him get revenge for the "death" of his daughter. He set the fire, and stole the invention, the world presuming him dead. You, a student at that school, ran in after him, very stupidly. The building exploded. You died. You should have anyway. After everyone left the ashes, Callahan returned to see you in the ashes, an infant. Releasing, somehow, that it was you, he grabbed you from the ashes and fled. You were hidden and raised here, on this very island. The world presumed you dead as well. You had a brother. Him, as well as some of your friends, formed a team of heros, and attempted to catch the man who they thought essentially murdered you, having no idea it was callahan. After a very interesting stream of events, callahan ended up getting his daughter back. In his rage, he attacked and very nearly killed me. After this, when he was in jail, Callahan told me of his existence. He turned you over to me in exchange for me to continue of his real goal, as he is now imprisoned. His goal? To find a way to fix this broken, broken world. You obviously dont remember this, but you do have a family out there. A family that, if you do not cooperate, will be harmed."_

 _Tadashi felt his blood turn to ice_

" _Why do you need me? Even if I did have any old skills from before-" Tadashi began hesitantly_

" _Which you do. We have been testing you, your old skills remain intact, even if your memories are not." he said " but that is besides the point. We want you to see how you are still alive. People do not just run into an exploding building, and not only survive unscathed, but are seemingly reborn. We have confirmed through tests you are indeed Tadashi Hamada. Not we need to see if any other… powers have developed. We believe they have. For instance, you have a much higher body temperature then what is normal, yet you are in perfect health. You also have hollow bones, just like a bird. Surviving a fire, being reborn from the ashes, high body temperature, hollow bones. Tadashi Hamada, the phoenix. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_ **(AN: was going to cut it off here for chapter one, then realized it was way too short)**

" _A phoenix?" Tadashi managed to stutter out_

" _Yes Tadashi. Oh, and since you'll be working for us now, I guess I should answer your first question. You can call me Masodo. Masodo Krei"_

*Flashback ending*

Tadashi heaved himself up off of his cot, and felt his way through the dark. The lights would be on soon, but he knew that he still had a few minutes to work on his secret.

Masodo Krei had been right. Tadashi didn't know about phoenix, but he definitely had other powers. Powers he was working very hard on keeping a secret. He focused on his hand warming up, and then when he reached a high enough temperature, dragged his cot over to the wall, where a small heavily grated air shaft was. Ever since he had discovered the vent months ago, he had been working on this. He could find the spot in complete darkness easily.

Either way, this was no new thing. If Tadashi's idea was correct, if he heated the actual grate of the shaft gradually but fairly constantly, over a long period of time, that he could weaken the grate enough that he could remove it. And possibly escape. He had to heat it up gradually to weaken it, instead of simply melting it on the spot. One, because actual fire took a fair bit of energy, and two, because the shaft was so small he would end up inadvertently touching the sides, and even through Masudo's "fun" testing, it had been determined that Tadashi was heat and fire proof. He had no idea, however, if melted metal would hurt him. But eventually the grate would give. And then he could go home. Home… back to Hiro. Hiro. Tadashi had remembered every thing weeks ago, but still pretended that he had no idea about. No sense giving Masuda any more leverage against him.

Tadashi had been so agitated that he didn't even realise his wings had come out. Oh yes, Tadashi had wings. Big giant flaming wings. And yes, he could fly.

Just as he was going to will his wings-his source of light- out, and remove his hand from the grate, and get ready for the long arduous day, (Masodo didn't know about the wings) Tadashi felt the metal under his hand give out. The grate fell to the ground with a clatter.

Tadashi's heart froze. He had planned for this, obviously, this was what had been allowing him to keep his sanity for the last- how long was it? 6 months at least. Tadashi had no idea of what day it was. Masudo did not think the date was important for him to be concerned about. But anyway, now that freedom was in his grasp, he was terrified. He shuddered to even think about what his punishment would be if he was caught.

For a split second he hesitated. Then he extinguished his wings with a thought and started crawling out the vent, hoping it lead to a way outside. No matter what happened if he was caught, he had to get out. He had to get back to his family. This was going to be an interesting day. How on earth was he going to explain this to Hiro?

Well, I hope you guys liked that! Next chap will be still Tadashi POV, most of this story will be, but we will meet Hiro, and the rest of the gang! See you next week!

Review! *Mochi eyes* Please?


	2. Alive

Chapter 2

 **AN- Thank you guys so much! Every review is read, and thank you so much for just taking the time to look at Rise from the Ashes, every read is greatly appreciated! In this chapter, we follow Tadashi, back in the world, and we meet Wasabi! Prepare for some feels with Wasabi, or at least know I tried for some feels to be felt! We will switch perspectives a few times, but mostly Tadashi. Tell me if you like that? Thank you!**

 **Dont own. This particular plot arc is mine, but the phoenix idea, BH6, etc, are not mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***Tadashi POV***

Tadashi rushed through the darkening streets of san fransokyo, trying very hard not to be seen, for obvious reasons. One, apparently it was some time in late december, and weather patterns had shifted to give San Fransokyo a rare freezing rain/sleet, and a 5 year old kid in a tattered T-shirt, with no shoes and well worn pants in the cold would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Namely from both fighters or other nasty people who though he looked like an easy target. Not that the cold bothered him. He was radiating heat unintentionally, and melting the sleet all around him.

It had taken taken Tadashi what felt like a long time to even escape the vent system. He almost got caught several times, and eventually he had to shoot off some fire to buy himself enough time to take off and start flying to the landmass fairly far off in the distance that was san fransokyo. It had taken him about an hour to land undetected at a dock that had nobody around.

Tadashi had also decided that he wasn't going to tell Hiro about his abilities. He knew that if baymax was still active, which was most likely, that the robot would scan him and reveal his secret, so he had to make sure the robot couldn't scan him. Tadashi didn't want to tell Hiro because, well… he was scared. Scared that there might be more tests, that someone like Masudo might find him, he didn want to be part of another experiment ever again. He didn't want Hiro to worry about Masuda either, so he spent his time racing around, trying to find a familiar landmark so he could maybe get home, trying to come up with a convincing alibi where he had been the last 5 years. He had come up with being found and brought to an orphanage, and being raised there. He could come up with answers to pending questions based around that. He also had to be careful not to radiate heat. He also had to make sure that Hiro didn't see his back.

Having wings and being able to fly was cool, but he had two long scars on his back where the appeared. They didn't hurt, but they were still obvious enough to raise questions if seen. He was sure he also had some scars from some tests, but nothing major enough that he couldn't pass off as an accident. Yeah, baymax would be his biggest issue. Along with Aunt Cass, she'd probably kill him for running into a fire. _They must all think I died_ Tadashi thought. He hated the thought of what they must have gone through. Hiro and him had always been very close.

 _I change my mind_ Tadashi thought _Aunt Cass is going to almost kill me. Hiro_ _will_ _kill me. And then he will hug me. And then yell some more. And then hug me again._

Tadashi was so immersed in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the strange man.

The man was wearing a green suit, with armor, and had… where those plasma lasers? Curious, Tadashi ducked behind a wall, and listened. The man seemed to be talking on a communication device through his helmet.

"Yeah, just a small attempted robbery. I already got it all sorted out, not backup is needed Hiro"

Tadashi froze. _Hiro? Does that mean that this is…_

"Yes Hiro. sure. Yep. Ok, tell Baymax that Wasabi says Hello. All right. Bye"

 _Wasabi!_ Tadashi couldn't believe it. His OCD, cautious friend had changed so much. He felt his eyes start to get wet as he started to cry. After all these years. A friend. Without even realising he was doing, he surged forward and started hugging him.

Wasabi POV

Wasabi was walking home. After a long day of classes at SFIT, some idiots decided that it would be a good idea to rob a bank. Normally, the team all together would handle this, but this was just a small group or unarmed teenagers. So Wasabi got suited up, went in, yelled at them, scared the crap out of some teenagers, made sure the cops had it under control, and left.

He was just walking back to his house, or the Cafe, he hadn't decided yet, when he got a call from Hiro. Hiro berated him for going in alone, risking this and that, yada yada yada. After he said Hiro's name, Wasabi thought he heard a small gasp. He turned around, but seeing nothing there, decided he must have imagined it. He hung up, and prepared to resume walking to he decided, his apartment, when something small shot out of the shadows, and wrapped around his legs and started hugging him while crying. It shocked Wasabi so bad he almost laser-handed the figure in the face, just like he had threatened Fred with years ago, when he realised it was a small child.

*Tadashi POV*

Tadashi couldn't believe it. It was him. It was real. Not another cruel stimulation Masudo had dreamt up. After all of these years, a friend.

"I'm _so so so sorry"_ Tadashi cried "I never should have left you, it was the stupidest thing i've ever done, I'm _So Sorry_. I never should have left him alone. Oh gosh, you must have all thought I _Died. I am so so sorry!"_ Tadashi sobbed

Tadashi felt Wasabi stiffen Of course, what did he expect, he hadn't seen his face

"Uh, Kid" Wasabi said "I think you have me confused with someone-oh _god"_ Wasabi said. Then Tadashi turned his head up to look at him

" _No._ you- you- you died" Wasabi had gone as pale as a sheet

"No Wasabi, I didn't die 5 years ago. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, I came back as soon as I could. Oh Gosh, I'm _so sorry_!"

Wasabi Pried Tadashi off of him and crouched down to look at him

"T-T-Tadashi?" He practically whispered, tears in his own eyes

Tadashi nodded through the tears streaming down his face, and wrapped the older man in a hug once again

Wasabi started crying too

"Your back. You're really back. Oh Hiro is Going to almost kill you. Then he will nurse you back to health and hug you until you explode" Wasabi said. Nither of them noticed Tadashi's tears falling on Wasabi's scrapes from the robbery and healing them instantly.

( **AN- just re-read that and gave myself the feels from my own writing. That's sad.)**

Wasabi POV

Wasabi couldn't believe it. After 5 years, Tadashi was back. Not at all the same, but he was back. He looked the same. Thin, tired and obviously much younger, but he was a mini replica of the old him. After Wasabi semi got himself under control, he looked his friend over. Tadashi was nearly passed out, still hugging him like, well, like he hadn't seen him in 5 years. Then wasabi realised what he was wearing.

"Tadashi! What happened to you, you must be freezing!" Wasabi yelped

Tadashi jumped "Its ok. I'm ok. I'll explain what happened, I just need to see Hiro and everybody else please"

Wasabi bent down and lifted up the tired 5 year old, who let out a hiss

"Wasabi! What the world do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" Tadashi yelped

"No can do little dude" Wasabi said, using fred's old nickname for Hiro "You don't have any shoes on. You are not walking through sleet plus, you are way too warm to be walking around in weather like this unprotected, so you might have a fever or something" Tadashi tensed at that, so Wasabi took the time to secure the 5 year old, who was light as a feather, witch worried Wasabi, Tadashi couldn't have been eating much, around his shoulders, and started walking towards his apartment, Tadashi giving up on getting down, and seemed to be now trying to get comfortable on his shoulders

"Wasabi?" Tadashi asked "Mhm?" Wasabi grunted "whats with the armor? And what were you talking to Hiro for about backup, and robberies? And Baymax is still active?" Tadashi questioned

Now it was Wasabi's turn to tense

"You don't know?" Wasabi asked, surprised

"Were big hero 6. You don't know? We've been in the news pretty consistently for the past 5 years? The big showdown with Callahan? The microbots? That was all us. Us as in Me, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Baymax, Hiro, and Fred. You really haven't heard about all of that?"

Tadashi looked shocked

"Professor Callahan's alive?" Tadashi asked "and what about Hiro's microbots? Didn't they all get destroyed in you know... The fire?"

"No! There was a big fight and… where the heck have you been these last 5 years?"

Unfortunately, Tadashi's mind took this time to blank completely on his alibi.

"Um… around?" Tadashi said, but it sounded like a question

"Uh-huh, Sure" Wasabi said. Now he was really curious. Where had he been all this time? And he didn't know about BH6? This was going to be a messy conversation, and a late night. What was he going to tell Hiro?

 **AAAAAnd there is chapter 2. I know I said that you would have to wait a week, but I had Ideas, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope you liked it! See you next week! (or, you know, knowing me probably sometime in the next 2 days)**

 **Review! *Mochi eyes* please?**

 **Bye!**


	3. secrets

Chapter 3

You will all be gifted today with a long and somewhat happy chapter. Might put in a cliffhanger at the end, depending on how evil i'm feeling :)

Reminder! In this story, Tadashi is 5, Hiro is 19, and the rest of the gang is 24 ish. And quite obviously, AU

Yeah, scratch that. This chapter was part happy, part angsty, and part death threats by Hiro

Enjoy! :)

Me no own BH6

*Wasabi POV*

Tadashi fell asleep on the way home. Wasabi smiled. The… Kid? Had been through a lot, that much was obvious. But Wasabi was deeply worried for Tadashi. Tadashi was probably around 5, but he must have only weighed maybe 30 pounds at most. He was also thin, Wasabi could practically see his ribs through his worn shirt, and he looked pretty beaten up too. He had a bunch of scars, and just had an overall unhealthy look about him, like he hadn't been outside in ages.

As he walked into the driveway, he was still marveling over the fact his best friend was alive. And apparently 5. He had so much explaining to do. Wasabi was just glad to have found him. He had no idea what would have happened if he had been spotted by some angry botfighters or other street scum. The kid was a featherweight. He would have posed no challenge in a fight at all.

Wasabi deposited the still sleeping Tadashi on the couch, and changed out of his suit. Then he made a group call, the entire gang. This is how it went

Wasabi: Guys, emergency. Get over to my house. Right now. This is big. Like I don't care if you miss a final big. Get here right now

Hiro: what's wrong! Where are you?

Wasabi: At my apartment. No danger. I dont care its 10 at night. Drop whatever you are doing and get here in 10 minutes or I will laser hand all of you

GoGo: fine. But this better be important. what is it?

Wasabi: I can't explain. But this is bigger than Callahan, the microbots, everything.

Fred: Cool! A new supervillain?

Wasabi: Far from it.

Honey: Is someone hurt?

Wasabi: you could say that

Honey: Oh gosh! Be there in 5!

Hiro: right behind her. Bringing Baymax, flying in in 5

Wasabi: Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah?

Wasabi:can Baymax treat heart attacks?

Hiro: Yeah, why?

Wasabi: Because you might need it when this is all over.

STILL WASABI POV

Precisely 7 minutes later, everyone arrived.

"Ok, everybody into the kitchen! Now!" Wasabi said, hurriedly ushering everyone inside

"Fine, fine but what is it?" Hiro asked

"You'll find out in a minute. Baymax get those defibrillators ready. Heart attacks may be imminent" Wasai replied

"Hello Wasabi. Your neurocranial levels are elevated, and your blood pressure is also raised. This means you are very happy" Baymax said

"You don't know the half of it" Wasabi muttered, shoving them all toward the kitchen.

"Now, all of you, STAY HERE. I will be back. Hiro, you might want to sit down"

"Psh, if they can handle it, so can I!" Hiro said jokingly, puffing out his chest.

Wasabi walked off toward the living room, to see a very awake, alert, and slightly afraid looking Tadashi perched on the couch.

"Is that Hiro?" He whispered

Wasabi nodded. Tadashi walked cautiously over towards the kitchen, but was still out of sight of those in the kitchen, who were joking around and laughing, but there was definitely tension in the air. Wasabi was surprised at his ability to stay out of sight. Like he had practice. Note to self- ask later.

Tadashi's eyes locked onto Hiro

"Outoto" He breathed ( **AN- little brother)**

Hiro looked up

"no" he whispered.

The small kitchen had now gone silent. Tadashi shot of his hiding spot insanely fast, and wrapped his arms around His legs, sobbing once again

"Hiro, I'm so so so sorry, I never should have run into the fire, and Wasabi said that you all thought I died and I was gone for 5 years and i'm so sorry, and i'll never leave you again and I'm so Sorry It took me so long, I came back as fast as I could, I just had to get away from them and then I ran back and i found Wasabi and I'm _Not dead Hiro,_ and Please don't have a heart attack and-" At this point Tadashi just dissolved into tears.

Hiro turned red, green, back to red, yellow, and then stark white in the span of about ten seconds. He collapsed back into a chair, and started muttering something in Japanese, while the rest of the group also looked like they had seen a ghost. And in a sense, they all just had.

Tadashi was still hugging Hiro crying, looking like he would never let go.

Hiro lifted the figure off his legs and then crouched down on the ground, eye to eye with the five year old.

In a dead whisper, He said

"Tadashi?" still white as a sheet

Tadashi just nodded, His brown eyes still full of tears, Hiro's eyes welling up too

"Nii-san" Hiro said, now also crying silently. ( **AN- big brother)**

The two brothers hugged each other tightly, Both crying, As the rest of the group, Wasabi included, joined the group hug. The entire group sinking to the ground, all of them crying, even GoGo, who never cried, was openly crying, hugging Tadashi so hard like she feared he would disappear if she let go. Then Hiro started yelling

"You idiot! What were you thinking running into a burning building like that?!" Hiro yelled

"You and Aunt Cass where all I had left! _FOR 5 YEARS WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD._ You've obviously been around for a while! Why didn't you come home? Why did you stay away?!" He was still crying.

" _Why did you leave me alone?"_ The last part was a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Hiro!" Tadashi said "I wanted to come back! Honestly! But I couldn't. I tried to find you, I wanted to come home, so, so bad. I finally found wasabi. I'm sorry it took me so long!" Tadashi was also still crying.

Hiro bent down and enveloped his brother in a hug, all anger gone.

"It's ok" He told the crying 5 year old " You must be 5 now, right?" Tadashi nodded

"Well then, I can ground you until you're 18, so you are grounded for the next 13 years because I am never letting you out of my sight again"

"I missed you so much, Nii-san" Hiro whispered

"I missed you too. Every day" Tadashi replied.

Then, a tearful fred made an excellent suggestion. "Group hug!"

Everyone crowded around Tadashi and Hiro. After 5 long years, they were finally Family reunited.

After everyone calmed down a bit, Baymax made hot chocolate, and everyone went into the living room, Hiro refusing to put Tadashi down. The 5 year old didn't protest much. He seemed to want to be as close to Hiro as he could. So even though the 21 turned 5 year old most likely found it strange to be held by his now 19 year old brother, the battle for wanting to be next to his brother won out.

"Ok, question time" GoGo announced

"First off, how old are you?" Honey asked

Tadashi looked unsure.

"That depends. What day is it? And what day exactly was the showcase fire?"

Hiro looked concerned that Tadashi didn't know the date, but said

"Today is December 23. The showcase fire Was June 21"

"Then I'm" tadashi paused to count in his head, " 5 years and around 5 months old, considering, I guess, I was 'born' on the day of the fire"

Now it was Wasabi's turn to speak up from where he had been watching from a fluffy chair

"So do you remember… everything? Do you remember… you know… the fire"

Tadashi frowned "yeah. Everything. The fire too. It hurt a lot."

Hiro looked even more worried, "what happened? You couldn't have gotten too far in before the explosion"

"I got thrown into another room when the building exploded. Everything hurt for what was probably a minute or two. Then I saw a beam fall towards my head, and then everything went black" Tadashi said, looking very uncomfortable describing his own death.

Hiro looked angry and worried to death at the same time. Most likely angry at callahan, Wasabi reasoned, and well, worried for obvious reasons.

"Are you okay now?!" Hiro said, suddenly looking panic stricken. He immediately started looking tadashi all over for old burns, but when he tried to look at his back, Tadashi yelped and pulled away.

TADASHI POV

Tadashi was beyond happy to see Hiro again. He must be 19 now. everyone went back into the living room for questions and hot chocolate, and Hiro refused to put him down. It was a bit weird for Tadashi, but he was to happy to be back with Hiro to really care.

he was asked the obvious questions, but was pretty surprised that nobody had asked him where he had been the past few years. Yet.

After telling about the fire, making sure not to give away anything about Masudo, which, to recap, he had decided not to tell about. He didn't want to put them in danger. And he didn't want any more 'special treatment'. Anyway, Hiro started checking him over for burn scars. Tadashi found it nice that Hiro cared, but then Hiro tried to look at his back. Nope! Hiro is not allowed to see the wing scars! Tadashi jumped away.

"Hey!" Tadashi yelped

"What?!" Hiro sounded vaguely frantic "a burn? A scar? Did it hurt if i touched it, i don't think I touched it- Baymax, scan him!"

Nope! No scanning! Tadashi knew that baymax would be able to tell right away that he was… abnormal

"Baymax!" Tadashi said searching through his memory for baymax's vocal cues"code 22. Do not initiate scan!" Baymax immediately backed down

"Scan canceled" the robot announced

"Baymax, _scan him_ " Hiro insisted

"Cancel all scans on tadashi hamada for the next 30 minutes, protocol 93"

"Tadashi Hamada may not be scanned for the next 1,800 seconds. No manual override provided for protocol 93" The robotic marshmallow announced

Hiro looked frustrated, "Tadashi, what is on your back?" He said, sounding frustrated

"Nothing" this conversation was not taking a happy turn.

"Then why won't you let Baymax scan you" Because- because I don't want him too!" Tadashi said, very much aware of how childish he sounded

"Then let me look!"

"No!" Tadashi said, starting very much to worry, trying to focus on the argument, while he was also aware he was backing away from him, as Hiro had stood up, he was also trying to tamp down the heat that he was sure was emanating from him, is it always did when he got emotional.

He was focusing so hard on all of this, he didn't realise he was backing up towards GoGo, who, like everybody else in the room, was very surprised at his reaction.

GoGo, reached forward and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled. The tattered shirt ripped, and Tadashi was half trying to get free, but most of him was focused on not freaking out and burning her hand. He had reached temps of over 3000 degrees F to the touch when he got really angry, way hotter then the temperature needed to melt steel. So not melting GoGo took a lot of concentration, as she had surprised him, which triggered a temperature flare up.

She gasped and immediately let go when she saw the scars.

 _Crud! Those were SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET He thought._

"Oh gosh… what happened Tadashi?" she asked, looking very worried. He didn't exactly blame her, the scars went all the way down his back. That had not been a fun day. They obviously didn't hurt now, but they probably looked pretty painful.

"What?!" Hiro practically yelled, way past worry, all the way to frantic

Tadashi stopped struggling, feeling heat diminish around him.

"Fine" He said "now that GoGo saw, you might as well all look" he said, sounding defeated and resigned.

He sat down on the carpet, and felt everyone crowd around him and look at the scars through the torn back of his shirt. He heard Hiro yelp and prepared to get yelled at again for getting hurt. He was surprised.

"What happened to you? Who did this? I am going to find them and then I will sick a ticked-off baymax on them, and then I will-" his threat was cut off by Tadashi

"Baymax? Baymax is a giant mechanical marshmallow, he can't hurt anyone!"

"Well through his programing, no, but he could do some damage, especially with his armor on"

"Armor?" Tadashi questioned "Why would Baymax have armor on. That would completely undermine his non-threatening, huggable design."

Hiro rounded on Wasabi. Tadashi felt bad for him. But honestly, why on earth would Baymax be wearing armor?

"Wasabi? Is he just playing, and if he is I am not amused Tadashi, or does he really not know about-?"

"Know about _What, Hiro?_ " Tadashi asked. Wasabi had mentioned this thing called Big Hero 6. Could that be it? I wonder what that is? But I have a feeling that Hiro is in trouble. Like I will yell at you trouble.

Wasabi's expression clearly said two things. One, is that this will be a figuratively mess conversation. The second? _Sorry!_

Narrator POV

3 hours, a few hundred questions, and several minuets of Tadashi getting upset with Hiro for being careless later, Tadashi was finally all caught up on big Hero 6.

By this point, it was 1:30 in the morning, and Tadashi had fallen asleep, curled up on the couch next to Hiro, who was looking at his brother with pure brotherly affection and joy in his eyes as he gazed at his sleeping, now younger, brother.

"I just can't believe he's back" Hiro said, to nobody in the room in particular

"Well" Honey said "Baymax was right" at this point she turned to said robot

"You know what to say"

The robot looked slightly confused, before saying "Haaaaaaaairy baby!"

Everybody laughed

"No silly" Honey said, the _other_ thing

The robot now said "Tadashi is here"

"There we go" she said softly, as so not to wake the 5 year old

"Did he tell you where he's been?" Hiro asked Wasabi

"When we asked, he just said, 'around' and wouldn't answer any further" He continued

"No. he told me the same thing he told you. But didn't he say something weird back in the kitchen earlier?"

"Yeah" fred said, joining the conversation "you remember what it was, Baymax?"

"The only abnormal thing that I picked up that has not yet been explained by Tadashi, was the phrases, 'I just had to get away from them' and 'I wanted to come back, but I couldn't'

"There is definitely something strange about this. Other than the fact that he obviously, well, died, and now is a 5 year old child and Alive. Look. these scars are not natural" GoGo said, gesturing to tadashi's back, nudging the fabric of his shirt aside so the scars were in full view

"These don't look like they just happened in an accident. They are straight lines, they don't look like they ever got infected, and they are also perfectly symmetrical. Exactly the same on both sides of his spine" She continued

"Are you saying that you think someone did this to him?" Hiro said, looking ready to kill whoever hurt his now little brother.

"Another weird thing- he died in a fire, but there's not a single burn scar. Plenty of other ones, but no burns anywhere." Honey added

"He knows something, and he's not telling us" GoGo said

"Baymax" she said, "what's his core body temperature"

"I am confused" the robot said, his order on not scanning Tadashi long since have expired

"Tadashi has an internal temperature of over 120 degrees Fahrenheit, but is perfectly healthy. Which should not be possible."

"That actually aligns with this" GoGo said, showing she had a small burn on the palm of her hand

"This happened when I grabbed him" she said

"The air was all hot around him, and he seemed to be focusing on something other than you when you were trying to look at his scars" she said, nodding towards Hiro

"When I brushed his skin, it was blazing hot"

"I noticed something like that too" Wasabi said

"When I was carrying him here, he fell asleep. He seemed warmer than usual, but I thought he had a fever or something" Wasabi explained

"Speaking of that, he does feel warmer all of a sudden" Hiro said

Everybody crowded around

"You're right" Honey Lemon said. Then Baymax spoke up.

"Tadashi seems to be experiencing a nightmare" the robot said

"This is because of a possible diagnosis of post-tramatic stress disorder, or PTSD"

No sooner had he spoken when Tadashi's eyes flew open. Hiro jumped back as he felt a noticeable change in temperature, as Tadashi, still half asleep, and saw baymax leaning over him. He yelped and jerked away, flying (figuratively) off of the couch and into a corner, still half asleep, saying

"I'm-sorry-that-I-fell-asleep-again-Masudo-and-I-won't-do-it-again-sorry-sorry-sorry-please-don't-hurt-me" all in one word. He was fully backed into the corner now, confused, terrified, and trying very hard to make himself look as small as possible

"Tadashi!" Hiro said, reaching towards him

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried, jumping away

 **(AN-making myself really sad here!)**

Hiro jumped back with a hiss of pain. His hand looked red where it had made contact, and he looked absolutely horror stricken that his brother thought he would hurt him. True, he was half asleep and didn't know who he was at the moment, but it still made his heart ache.

Tadashi was having a full out panic attack, and everyone was trying to get to him, but he kept crying out and flinching away. He was giving off an unmistakable heat, and he was just heating up more. Nobody could get within a foot of him, the heat was too intense. After about 30 seconds, Hiro spoke up. After Tadashi disappeared, he had learned and read through every line of Baymax's code, and had become highly proficient in basic medical attention. That combined with his own experiences with him having them himself, after Tadashi died.

"Stop!" He said. Everyone froze

"It's a panic attack" he said, more quietly now

"Just give it a minuet, be quiet, back up slowly. Absolutely no sudden movements. I-I think he's having some sort of flashback or something. He should calm down in a minute or two" he said, his voice breaking

Baymax walked forward, as everyone else began to slowly retreat. Hiro didn't stop him. The robot knew what he was doing.

Hiro watched the robot envelope his crying, terrified brother in a hug. Tadashi had 24 years in maturity, but it appeared that he still had the mindset of a normal 5 year old- and he looked completely broken.

The heat around Tadashi diminished, and he slipped out of baymax's hug and ran over to Hiro. He raised his arms in the universal symbol for 'up', which surprised the team. But Hiro didn't complain. He immediately obliged, lifting his teary-eyed little brother into a hug, whispering comforts to him.

"I'm sorry I burned you" Tadashi said

"Can I see your hand? Trust me. I- This isn't the first time i've done this to someone by accident"

Slightly confused, and not really believing that anything would happen, but not wanting to set his brother off again, Hiro let Tadashi see his burnt hand.

With immense care, Tadashi reached up, and caught some of his tears in his hand. He took Hiro's hand in his other, and rubbed the tears into His palm. To His surprise, the burn immediately started to shrink. In ten seconds, the burn was gone. Hiro flexed his hand. It was like the injury had never existed.

"How-?" Hiro asked him

"Please don't ask me to explain it. I can tell you in the morning" Tadashi said, sounding exhausted and broken.

and with that, the 5 year old slumped forward against Hiro's shoulder, completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally, asleep as soon as his head hit Hiro's shoulder.

"Wow" GoGo said

"Hiro… your hand. The burn"

"Completely gone. That should have taken at least a week to fully heal. Gone in ten seconds."

Hiro held out his hand for the rest of the team to see

"What ha- that's not possible" Honey said, staring at his hand

They all turned to stare at the small phoenix in Hiro's arms.

Tada! A 3.5 k chapter. I know it's a day late, but i finished late last night, and i didn't want to give you a completely unedited chapter. Sorry!

Enjoy! :)

Please reveiw!

*Mochi eyes*

Tadashi-the-demigod


End file.
